Bathtime w Bing!
by Cohen101
Summary: Ever wonder how Monica and Chandler ended up in the bathtub together? Missing Mondler moments from TOW All the Kissing.


**A/N: Wrote this a long time ago; just found it, missing Mondler moments from TOW All the Kissing. Please review once you finish reading it, and if you like it, check out my other Mondler story, Atlantic City, Baby!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bath Time w/ Bing!**

"That was… amazing," Chandler gasped, rolling onto his back. They lay there for a moment, both wondering how far this "thing" between them would go. They'd done it more then enough times on New York territory, and it was safe to say that their "only London" rule was officially breached.

"I know," Monica smiled, tracing her finger in random patterns on his bare chest, her head resting on his arm. "Wasn't it?"

"Only… a lot!" he exclaimed, bouncing on the bed, turning to her. She grinned when she realized how excited he was. She reached up and kissed him one last time before she pulled away, getting up and pulling the sheets close around her.

"Is Joey here? I could really use a shower," she said, slowly getting up. She didn't want to leave. They rarely had anytime alone together, and most of it was dedicated to things other then just talking. Which she didn't mind, but the talking was just as good as the other aspects.

Chandler looked after her like a sad puppy. "No, don't go," he whined, crawling towards her. "Pwease?" he asked, resting his head on the bed, tilted so he could still see her. He took her hand and started playing with her fingers.

Monica laughed at his act, but knew it was working on her. "I'm going to have to go sometime," but she didn't like the way it sounded. She didn't want to leave him either.

"But you can stay for… a little while, right?" he asked mischievously, pulling on her arm to get her back into the bed.

Monica knew that she could easily fight him off, but had the same instinct as he did. She wanted more of him- as much as she could possibly get. She let him pull her onto the bed, and he hugged her tightly. A thought came to her mind and she reached up to play with his hair, "I've got an idea," she said, laughing softly as he tickled her back.

"Me too! We should totally get Joey a balloon and pop it!"

Monica decided to ignore the comment and instead kissed him again before answering, "How about we go take a bath together?"

Chandler thought for a moment. "That would be good," he finally said, nodding his head and smiling.

"Stay here and I'll get it ready," she whispered, getting out of bed taking one of Chandler's shirts and putting it on. She buttoned it up and saw him staring. "I can see you, you know," she smiled, and Chandler opened his eyes wide.

"My invisibility cape didn't work?" he asked sheepishly, lying back down in bed with his arms under his head.

"Nope. Not even one bit." Monica confidently walked out the door, knowing exactly where Chandler was looking.

It took her ten minutes, more or less, to get everything ready. She filled the bathtub with hot water, and added bubbles in under the running water so that she could make the largest amount of bubbles possible. She took a couple candles from the drawer in the kitchen and locked the door as a precaution. No one knew about her and Chandler, and she wanted to keep it that way… for the time being.

Monica walked into the bathroom again, shutting the water off and wiping the drops of water that were on the floor away with a rag. She set the candles up, lighting each one individually. She added some bath salt into the water, and got a bottle of Marlow from the cabinet above the fridge. Taking two glasses, she poured one for herself, and then one for Chandler.

She took off the shirt and sat down slowly in the water. Thinking she might have overdone the heat just a tad, she tied her hair up in a bun and called Chandler. He knocked on the door for some reason before entering, and came in after a moment of pause.

"At this point, most of the other girls start yelling and run out of the apartment. Something about it being a mistake. I've always assumed it was something to do with the water temperature."

Monica laughed at his stupid joke. "Other girls?" she asked raising her eyebrows. She took a sip of her wine, holding a glass out for him.

"Yeah, all of… one."

He smiled and Monica concentrated on her drink while he took off his boxers and climbed into the bathtub. It was getting less weird seeing all of him the more they were together, but it was still a tad bit bizarre for her when they weren't in the moment.

"This is warm," Chandler commented, sitting down in the water. Monica laid her legs on his once he got settled and didn't hear a complaint. He accepted the glass she held out to him and took a sip from it.

"But also very, very nice," he added licking his lips.

They sat across from each other smiling, the water serving as an intimate barrier that both enjoyed having. "I know what you mean," Monica said, leaning forward. They both took a long drink and refilled the glasses. Monica heard the apartment door getting unlocked and opening.

"It's Joey," Chandler whispered, panic in his voice.

"Don't worry. Just-"

"Chandler? Dude, you here?"

"Just tell him that you're in the bathroom, naked."

Chandler stared at Monica like she was crazy. "And what would I be doing in the bathroom, naked?" he asked her appalled, his voice on the verge of climbing into the heights of the decibel system.

"I don't know. What do you usually do in the bathroom, naked?"

He got an odd look on his face, something mixed with pleasure and wonder, and Monica rolled her eyes. "Chandler?" Joey called once more and she pinched his foot.

"Okay, ow. _That_ was uncalled for."

"Tell him!" she hissed, and Chandler gave her one last look before he looked to the door.

"Hey, Joe, I'm in the bathroom!" Monica looked at him expectantly and he waved her off.

"You gonna be out soon?" he asked, "I'm leaving for a date pretty quick here!"

"I uh, might take a while?" he hoped Joey didn't hear the question at the end, as it was more directed towards Monica.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just gonna go over to Rach's for a bite to eat." They heard the slam of a door and Monica looked and Chandler furious. She knew they were always coming over to eat out of the fridge, and she usually didn't mind, but there was barely any food in the fridge since their return from London; her and Rachel had to eat as well! She wondered what she could make with a head of lettuce, half a liter of expired milk and jarred oranges.

"Okay, it's either your food," Chandler lifted up one hand, "Or the secret," he lifted up the other. He made a show of weighing them and then dropping the first one. Bubbles came flying up from all over and some landed on Chandlers head, the rest forming a kind of chair around him.

"The secret," Monica agreed. She clunked their glasses together after a moment of silence. "You look cute in bubbles," she admitted shyly, and Chandler grinned self-consciously.

"Eh, you're just liquored up," he responded, but Monica was sure he blushed just a little bit. Which made him all the more adorable, Monica thought as she leaned in for a kiss. Before they got there, Joey knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's me. I'm coming in," he announced.

How did he get back without them noticing? Monica looked around for somewhere she could get to in order to hide. Everything was too far away. Chandler's face looked like he was drawing a blank just as she was. Taking a deep breath, she submerged beneath the surface with her wine glass.

Joey walked into the bathroom, taking in the candles, wine and bubbles.

Chandler stopped staring at the place Monica disappeared to and looked at Joey. "I've had a very long, hard day," he explained, holding the wine glass awkwardly. Joey raised his eyebrows in a whatever-dude way.

"Ah, I'm gonna go get some chicken. Want some?"

Any other day Chandler would've been touched. But today, with a drowning woman in the tub with him, his patience was running thin. "Ah, no thanks. No chicken, buh-bye then," he answered quickly, hoping Joey would just go away.

"Okay," Joey answered, heading out the door. Chandler sighed in relief when he turned to leave, taking it back almost instantly when Joey spun around.

"You sure? Some extra crispy? Dirty rice? Beans?"

"For the last time no! Get out! Get out Joey!" Chandler yelled. He wasn't good under pressure, and didn't fair well for him not know how long Monica could hold her breath.

"All right!" Joey gave him one last weirdo look and left.

It only took Monica a second to come back up for air. She took a deep breath, her face and hair dripping.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Chandler whispered, in case Joey was listening. "He wouldn't leave. He kept asking me about Chicken."

"Chicken?" Monica asked with interest, and looked at Chandler. The last time she ate was a couple hours ago, and her stomach was growling for attention. "I could use some chicken," she said with a nod.

"Hey, Joe!" Chandler yelled, and Monica promptly went back under. Joey came in without hesitation. "Yeah, can I get a 3-piece, some Cole slaw, some beans, and a Coke-" Monica heard the last part clearly under the water and pinched Chandler's leg. "Diet Coke," he changed, smacking her hand away.

Joey left with a thumbs-up a couple seconds before Monica came back up with a smile. "Thanks for the Diet Coke."

"Thanks for the pinch of death," Chandler answered, rubbing the spot where she hurt him.

Monica wouldn't fall for it. "Common, it wasn't that bad," she reasoned. She leaned forward and pinched him playfully again.

"Don't make me call the hotline, Mon," he threatened, and she laughed, kissing him hard.

-------------------------------

"Ya' know what else I can't believe?" Chandler asked, breaking the kiss off. "I had to kiss Phoebe and Rachel every time I left a room; I mean it's too bad they didn't see us having sex."

Monica stared at him deadpanned. He genuinely seemed to think he said nothing wrong. "Do you know anything about women?"

Chandler thought for a full second before answering truthfully, "No."

Monica shrugged, "That's all right." She'd known Chandler for the better part of seven years, and it was the answer she had expected. It didn't change the fact she still wanted to kiss him.

"Okay." Chandler kissed her again, and this time they were almost through the door when Rachel yelled up from the stairs,

"We're going to miss it guys!" Monica pulled away, Chandler's forehead connecting lightly with hers in frustration.

"Damnit," he whispered. Monica shared his feelings.

"Common, we're going to miss it!" Rachel yelled again, and Monica couldn't help but laugh at Chandlers face.

"I highly doubt that Rach!" he called back, his voice strained.

"Monica! Chandler! We're leaving without you!"

This time it was Ross and he sounded more excited then anything. "We're coming!" Monica yelled angrily.

Chandler fiddled with the fabric by Monica's shoulder. "How long do you think before they come up?"

Monica shook her head at his suggestion. "Not long enough," she sighed, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

Phoebe and Joey were already in the back of the cab, squished to one side. Rachel squeezed in and Ross stood by the door. "We could all try and-" he looked at the back trying to mentally decide how everyone would have to be positioned for it to work out.

"How about me and Monica take another cab?" Chandler suggested, flagging down one of the yellow cars.

"Sounds, uh, good. Yeah. We'll meet you there then." Ross nodded, almost to the point of jumping up and down from sheer energy. He got into the back seat and shut the door, smiling and giving a thumbs-up out the window.

Monica and Chandler got into the other taxi as the first sped away towards the hospital.

"Follow that one?" the taxi driver asked, keenly observing the exchange between Ross and Chandler.

"Yeah, we're headed for the hospital, but ah, listen," Chandler stared, and Monica kissed him on the cheek. "Could you, say, swing by Central Park first?" Monica kissed him again, and this time he returned it.

"Tourists?" the cab driver asked, raising his eyebrows in the rearview mirror.

Chandler managed to get a, "Mhmm," out before pushing Monica down onto the seat.

The cab driver was selectively deaf as he ignored the sounds and random joints coming from the backseat. He took his time coming around to Central Park, and voiced a random comment on how beautiful it looked. His clients looked like they could care less - well, the parts he could see anyways.

He looked determinedly at the road, wondering when he would have to stop them. It only took him a couple minutes to get to the hospital through the traffic, and he was proud of himself for the accomplishment.

"Hey, love bugs, we're here."

Chandler's tousle-haired head shot up. "Here?" he asked wondering where 'here' was.

The driver stared at him. "The hospital," he said slowly, wondering if he'd mistaken the destination.

"Oh my God, Phoebe," Monica exclaimed shooting up beside Chandler. How could she forget? Her hair was messed up worse then Chandlers, and her shirt was rumpled.

Monica opened the door and got out, Chandler shoving some money through the hole in the separating glass. "Keep the change," he muttered, and Monica looked around.

"Their already gone!" Monica whined, the hospital lot empty of any signs of the others.

"Ya think?" Chandler asked, starting to run into the building. They quickly found what level Maternity was on, and got to an elevator.

"Do you think they'll notice?" Monica asked, as they waited for the elevator.

"If they have eyes, then yes, there is a possibility."

The elevator door opened, and it was empty inside. They got in and Chandler pressed the button for the floor they were headed to. They stood beside each other awkwardly.

Monica waited a whole floor before giving up. "Screw it," she muttered, kissing Chandler again.

The door opened and they ran through the hall, into a room labeled "Check-in". They came to an abrupt stop when they almost ran into Ross and Rachel.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? Your cab left when ours did," Ross asked suspiciously.

Monica glanced at Chandler and Chandler glanced at Monica. They looked at Ross both trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, we- we had to go back because I forgot my jacket." The words were already out of her mouth when she realized the potential flaw in the lie. She still didn't have a jacket. Chandler nodded along with it,

"That's right."

Ross stared at her as if something was missing while Rachel looked her up and down. "You- you're not wearing a jacket," she stated, confused.

Monica bit her lip. "Oh man! I did it again!" Chandler patted her on the arm sympathetically.


End file.
